In order to meet demands of users, computing devices are becoming more sophisticated and often have a variety of modular and multi-task capabilities. In some computing environments, for example, the display may have to be positioned to various angles and orientations with respect to the base in order to function as both a display for entering data via a keyboard or as a display for entering data with a stylus.
Displays with fixed or limited adjustability do not provide sufficient viewing angles to meet the needs of some users. If a display is rigidly fixed to the base or provided with limited adjustability, then some viewing angles are not available to users. For instance, it may be difficult to position the screen at a preferred viewing distance or at a preferred angle to eliminate distracting reflections. In still other instances, the screen may have to be adjusted to provide an ergonomic position while being used as a touch screen.